Taka
Yamakaze Takahttp://goshibito.the-comic.org/comics/195/ is the main protagonist of the webcomic 'Goshibito'. He is a member of the group known as Goshibito and served as the bodyguard of the Tengoku royal family. He is nicknamed 'the Thief'. Appearance Taka is a medium height man with long, black hair and navy blue eye. He has a black goatee. He also has a 'X' scar on his left temple and a straight one the right side on his face. Taka is usually seen in a navy blue long coat, with a white sash and a scarf around his neck. On the left side of his coat he has a 'zoku' symbol (meaning 'thief' or 'bandit' in japanese). It is mentioned numerous times that Taka looked different before spliting with the team after Usagi's betrayal (it is also mentioned that Taka is actualy much younger than he looks''http://goshibito.the-comic.org/comics/303''). History Early Years When Taka was eight years old he was diagnosed with a mysterious disease and imposible to cure. One of the doctors that tried to cure Taka stated that he would eventualy die''http://goshibito.the-comic.org/comics/537/''. His parents made a desperate move and teached Taka "Absorb" and evetualy his mother sacrificed herself only so Taka could live''Page 3310 and Page 3311. When Taka was ten his father died in the Chourui War. He recived from him his last war trophy - Hangetsu''http://goshibito.the-comic.org/comics/540/. Taka and Usagi were firends in their childhood until year 1396 when Taka decided to Travel around the world. They would eventualy reunite together in 1401''http://goshibito.the-comic.org/comics/541/''. Pre-Goshibito era In 1398, while traveling through Eagle Kingdom''Special Page [022], Taka met a swordsman named Kashmir Polk which was eventually defeated by Taka. From that day Polk sweared that he would defeat Taka which led to 50 fight between the two, all of which Taka lost''http://goshibito.the-comic.org/comics/463/. Unknown reasons led Taka to gather a group of swordsmen who would later became known as Goshibito. The name that the group gained while being a part of the Royal Swordsmenhttp://goshibito.the-comic.org/comics/84/. The Night of Betrayal After gaining popularity, Taka and the other Goshibito were promoted to personally protect the Emperor and his familly. Some time after this, Usagi, betrayaled the group and the Emperor. Taka and the rest attemped to save the Emperor and his daughter, Nashi. After saving the emperor's daughter, Taka encountred Usagi himself, who nearly killed the Thief''http://goshibito.the-comic.org/comics/303''. The fight resulted in Taka losing his right eye and leaving heavly injuried Nashi (beliving that she were killed by the Daishibito)http://goshibito.the-comic.org/comics/78/. The group headed the one of the members shed near the palace. There the Emperor ordered the group to spread and wait a while before they try to takeover the palace. Taka hided Kuma in a friend's house, and ordered the rest of the Goshibito to wait until he reassamble's them''http://goshibito.the-comic.org/comics/79/''. Five years later Taka settled around the Yasai region. While he was spending time in a local tavern a masked bounty hunter entered the local, looking for the Goshibito''http://goshibito.the-comic.org/comics/8/''. When the hunter tried to attack Kimura, a local drunk, the Thief stoped him which led to a fight between them outside the tavern. Outside, the identifies of the two was revealed, the hunter recognized Taka as the most wanted Goshibito and Taka recognized the hunter as the Emperor's daughter, Nashi. After a short argue the two faces Kimura and his companions. Kimura attacks Taka after recognizing the Goshibito, but the Thief instantly sends on the ground. Kimura's companions also attacks Taka and also are quickly defeated. Taka decides that it's time to gather the Goshibito''http://goshibito.the-comic.org/comics/38/''. Lady Death Taka and Nashi went to another Goshibito, Shirotora. There Taka realizes that Nashi actually ran from the palace''http://goshibito.the-comic.org/comics/81/'' so Usagi'll try to get her back''http://goshibito.the-comic.org/comics/82/''. Quickly after leaving Shirotora's place, the group faces Akame, the captain of the Palace swords. The Thief fights with Akame, but leaves him to Shirotora, which defeats the captain''http://goshibito.the-comic.org/comics/118/''. The group heads to the next member of the Goshibito, Allman. While travelling, Taka announces that Nashi needs to learn swordsmanship, for her safety. The Wind In Nikukyuh, Taka faced a bounty hunter sent by Usagi, Sankawa. Taka from the begining had the upper hand''http://goshibito.the-comic.org/comics/220'' but Sankawa grounded the Thief with his own weight''http://goshibito.the-comic.org/comics/238''. Taka (who earlier forbided Nashi from using Ounotsumi) told Nashi to use Gravity on Sankawa. Nashi eventually managed to free the Thief from the bounty Hunter. Immediately, Allman showed up (with the defeated Domino), and Taka left the fight for 'the Wind'http://goshibito.the-comic.org/comics/253/. When Allman defeated Sankawa, Taka and the rest fleed before the Royal Swordsmen arrived. Outside the village Allman suggested that Taka isn't the person he said he was, eventualy confirming that he recognizes Taka''http://goshibito.the-comic.org/comics/285''. The group (after a talk about the current situation with Allman) decides to move foreward on the next day. The Unstopable .]] On their way to met Daikon the group is attacked by Taka's rival - Kashmir Polk who, as a bounty hunter was hired by Usagi. After Polk defeats Shirotora and fights with Allman Taka decides to fight Kashmir one last time, ordering the group to run when Kashmir with be busy fighting "the Thief"[http://goshibito.the-comic.org/comics/482/ ''http://goshibito.the-comic.org/comics/482/]. Taka loses the battle, but Polk doesn't kill him as he is annoyed because Taka's lack of strenght. After Nashi knocks Kashmire out he uses absorb to heal and moves on with the group to Kiba. Swordless The Goshibito with Nashi reach the Kiba village only to find out that Daikon is being imprissoned by the army (led by their former commander - General Tetsushin). Taka comes up with a plan how to infiltrate the army's camp and eventually free Daikon. When Nashi (is disguise) with Allman enter Kiba, he and Shirotora spectate the whole situation form a distance''Chapter 33 "Tetsushin". Family and Relatives No member of his family apprear, although his mother and father are mentioned although they are deceased in the present storyline. Also it is mentioned that he and Usage were childhood friends. Strenght Taka is shown to be a very skilled swordsman (specialized in quick-draw attacks''http://goshibito.the-comic.org/comics/211/). He is able to attack with energy waves and posseses a great ishi level. Taka's magic abillity is Absorb - which allows him to absorb other peoples health, strenght, durability, ishi and add them to himself''http://goshibito.the-comic.org/comics/223/''. As stated by Allman Taka's fast aging has an effect on his strenght, making Taka very weak.http://goshibito.the-comic.org/comics/479/[http://goshibito.the-comic.org/comics/479/] Swords .]] Taka carries a sword called Hangetsu''http://goshibito.the-comic.org/comics/26/. Taka recived it posthumously from his father in 1392. The sword allows Taka to attack with energy waves which the sword gathers from charging it while the moon is visible''http://goshibito.the-comic.org/comics/544/''. Taka is also shown to have some kind connection with Nashi's Ounotsumihttp://goshibito.the-comic.org/comics/20/. Fights * Taka vs. Mystetious bounty hunter (won). * Taka vs. Kimura and his companions (won). * Taka vs. Palace Swords soldier (flashback/won). * Taka vs. Usagi (flashback/interupted). * Taka vs. Akame (interupted). * Taka & Nashi vs. Sankawa (drawed). * Taka vs. Kashmir Polk (lost). Others * A simillar character named Taka appeared Xorneto's previous comic, "Dragons of Azuma". ** There Taka has the zoku symbol (meaning 'thief' or 'bandit') because being a general in the SwordBandits army (which are using it as their's army symbol). In "Goshibito" the symbol comes from his nickname 'the Thief'. * Taka's scar is an effect of an Usagi's attack on Nashi. * Taka's cross-scar on his temple is an death mark called the Chourui cross which is used on children when there is a great possibility that they wont live up to their adulthood''http://goshibito.the-comic.org/comics/537/''. * On flashbacks, Taka's shaded head is shown with shorter hair, suggesting that he changed his look while the five years hiatus. ** Also, Akame mentioned that Taka "took the look from the wanted poster", suggesting that his current appearance isn't accidental. References Category:Characters Category:Goshibito Category:Swordsmen Category:Azuma inhabitants Category:Ancient Swords Users Category:Former Royal Swordsmen